marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lila Cheney (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Ally of the X-Men and Legion; Former ally of the New Mutants, X-Force | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dyson Sphere | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs (64 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Musician, former thief | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bob McLeod | First = New Mutants Annual #1 | HistoryText = Born in England, Lila was mostly known on Earth as a musician, often performing with the band Cat's Laughing. (Another singer with mutant abilities, Dazzler, performed with Lila in the past.) Lila has also used her powers for personal gain as a thief. Lila made her home in a Dyson sphere, a colony-like enclosure by a star that used the star as its power source. The New Mutants first met Lila when Sunspot took them to one of her concerts, where they subsequently foiled an assassination attempt made upon her by an alien race called the Vrakanin. At that time, Lila had attempted to "steal" the Earth and sell its population on the intergalactic black market as slaves. Lila was romantically involved with Sam Guthrie, also known as Cannonball for some time. The two maintained an on-again, off-again relationship. The mutant Strong Guy, aka Guido Carosella, worked as her bodyguard, but after Lila was gone from Earth for an extended period, he left to become a member of the government sponsored X-Factor. Lila was performing a concert in a nightclub in Valle Soleada one night when a young woman named Marie D'Acanto attempted to detonate a bomb to avenge the deaths of her parents at the hands of mutants. Cannonball and Rogue foiled this murder attempt and took Marie D'Acanto into their custody. After M-Day Lila retained her mutant powers after M-Day, and was considered a significant threat by O*N*E. As she wasn't on Earth during the Second Coming, she wasn't targeted by Bastion as were most of the remaining mutant teleporters. She was among the British mutants invited by David Haller (Legion) to form a team to follow Xavier's dream. Legion was making a complex manipulation causing Wisdom and other British mutants to think they refused to cooperate in his plan when in fact they were. After having them attack Wisdom, he managed to cut off the mutants from Legion's control by severing the psychic connection, using Blindfold's "sight", only to be revealed to be an illusion. Legion finally had to explain a false plan about them seemingly tearing apart Britain in order 'to wipe mutophobic Britain off the map', but it was revealed the whole plan was only constituted of good actions to prove the work of human-mutant coexistence. Lila's fame was part of the plan to widen its impact. Engagement When she was a kid, Lila had used her powers to travel to Aladna, where she engaged the Prince Yan. In the present, Lila returned to Aladna because she was suffering from a creative block. The Royals of Aladna greeted her, not having forgotten that she was to marry the Prince. Lila was accidentally teleported to Captain Marvel's ship. After clearing things up, Lila told Carol her story, and how she was now about to marry, but didn't want to. The singer then teleported Carol and her friend Tic to Aladna, to meet the Royal Family. Even though she could simply disappear to prevent the marriage, Lila wanted to solve her problem diplomatically. The plan was for Carol to object during the wedding. However, Marlo crashed the celebration with the intention of defeating Lila in combat and marrying Yan. Carol fought in Lila's place and won the battle. Now, as Yan's bride, Carol gave the Prince the right to choose his mate. To avoid the possibility the crown would be denied to Yan if he didn't marry, Tic volunteered to become Yan's wife. Following this event, Lila overcame her creative block, and invited Captain Marvel to stay in Aladna as long as she wanted. However, Carol had to return to Earth. Lila then remembered someone had asked her time ago to run an errand for Carol, as she was sometimes given things to take to Earth. Lila gave Captain Marvel a letter a friend of her's had written. | Powers = Intergalactic Teleportation: Lila has the ability to generate a tachyon field about herself with which can transport herself and other people/objects across interstellar distances, even across the "Milky Way" galaxy. The tachyon field converts matter into faster-than-light particles and then Lila provides them a direction to travel in. Because her power, once activated, will already have carried her hundreds of thousands of miles away before she can even complete the thought of "stop", Lila can't teleport across shorter distances. Hence, when she teleports from one spot on Earth to another, she actually has to teleport herself to her Dyson Sphere from her starting point, and then teleport herself from the sphere to the other point on Earth. Apparently, she must specifically know any location to which she teleports herself in order to do so. Apparently, Lila can also teleport herself to locations where her voice has been, like when she accidentally teleported to Captain Marvel's ship because Carol was listening to her music. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Guitar, microphone. | Transportation = Teleportation powers. | Weapons = Some type of energy weapon, apparently of Shi'ar design. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Lila Cheney }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Teleporters Category:Musicians Category:Significant Threats Category:Singers Category:English